


What a Night

by harpoony, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My first fic, Self-Harm, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpoony/pseuds/harpoony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sollux has a bad time, and Karkat makes it his personal responsibility to grub sit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhh this is my first fucking fanfiction that I've posted Anywhere   
> my tumblr is red-leading   
> my Twitter is redleading

God, KK's gonna be pissed. 

The entirely of last morning was hazy, and it hurts your head to think about it too hard. You remember having a crazy breakdown and getting fucked up on fermented juice. Karkat was blowing you up the whole time, telling you what a stupid idea it was and how stupid you'd be to go through with it, but you just closed Trollian for a while. 

After the crippling headache settles in, the bandages wrapped around both of your wrists comes into focus. 

"Ghh, shit..." 

You sigh, obviously disappointed in past you. Moving out of the coop is going to have to wait a few hours, everything is Hurty. You grab at a water bottle that was in the cupholder you installed yourself, along with a bottle of Advil. 

Four pills and an entire bottle of water are gone in seconds, and all you want to do is sink down to your ears in slime and forget about the mandatory jam in the foreseeable future. He's probably going to want to see you in person for this, too. Hasn't been this bad in a while. 

Great.


	2. Disastrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Is Here

You assume Karkat will be coming over any minute now– After all, you did leave him on read last night after letting him know you were drunk off your ass with a blade in your hand. Of course, you should at least make an attempt to make your hive look a little less… unbearable. But you don’t. It’s not a secret that you live in a pit and you’re a walking disaster; you just need time to mentally prepare yourself. 

Your thought get cut off by the sound of your front door swinging open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. “SOLLUX CAPTOR. ARE YOU DEAD. BECAUSE IF YOU AREN’T, YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE ASS-KICKING OF A LIFETIME.” Oh, good. He’s here. 

“I’m here, KK,” You murmur, as you shuffle out of your bedroom. Shit, shit shit shit your head is fucking pounding. “Please, I know you’re pissed, and with good reason, but my head is fucking killing me.” 

“Fuck, Sollux,” Despite his apparent anger, his face softens when he sees you. Any fears he may have had were obviously quelled the second you stepped into view. “What the hell got into you last night? What were you even thinking.”

You shrug. That isn’t exactly an easy question to answer. 

That response irritates Karkat. He isn’t difficult to read, even while you’re like this. 

He turns around, plops down on your sofa, and holds his head in his hands. 

"Okay, so I'll ask again, and hopefully get a meaningful answer this time,” He sighs, “…What the actual fuck were you thinking last night, if you were even thinking at all." 

He's using the voice you hate, the quiet one, tinged with worry and anger. The, ‘I’m angry AND disappointed,’ voice. You sigh back at him. 

"In all seriousness I'd like to give you an answer– but it was a mixture of 'mmmm slurp' and just straight up white noise." 

He grunts under his breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“So not at all.” 

“Nnnnnnope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boyfriend fixed it i love him


End file.
